User talk:Duskullbone
This talk page has an archive. Tell me If you like it; if not I'll revert my edits. -- 23:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Edits Please stop adding more links then needed. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I see you... SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:41, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I apologize for my trolling lately. I am what you might say "picky" on how pages are edited. Do you mind if we can make an agreement on this? SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I'll just let you do what you want with no complaints. Just keep on being productive on this wiki. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Evanf Hey, I can't get on the 1995 pokemon wiki because I am at school. And it is not on Google. Can you give me a link of the site?Evanf I know but can you give me a link what the 1995 wiki?Thanks. Thanks for giving me the link Don't worry about it. Its nothing. Thanks for the concern, however. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Image i'm uploading images in those pages where the images are of low quality and my images are with larger resolution and high quality. if you have some more questions then you can leave messages in my talk page.SOUVIK NASKAR 14:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) thank youSOUVIK NASKAR 14:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Brandon can you please tell me how to edit the databox in the new editing system SOUVIK NASKAR 14:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) but i've a much larger and better version of that image. SOUVIK NASKAR 04:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) u r saying i can't add Brandon.jpg in the article, but if u can, then u add it, because if u saw it then u should know it's better. SOUVIK NASKAR 14:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandels Kitchi and that unregerstered person keep messing up pages Phantom Zelda 14:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Zelda OkPhantom Zelda 00:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Phantom Zelda Captain Vas Isn't a vandal. He removed it with good faith. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Besides, he hasn't edited since last year. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:26, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets Holy moly. 02:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charizard The older picture is better quality. --Bootsyt123 21:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :We currently do not have a template for that purpose, so for now we'll have to leave them as charts. Also, why do you keep adding that < span _rte_entity= > nonsense to my talkpage? --Bootsyt123 21:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of duplicate articles If you find a duplicated article (eg: mispelled name or case differencies) don't put a template on them. Just make it a #REDIRECT [[]], so people that reach that page gets automatically redirected to the correct page. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 15:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wonder Card Well first of all, I know you did not make that template, you took it from Bulbapedia. Second of all, I do not see anywhere in this wiki where that template would be useful, as we currently do not have information related to wonder cards. --Bootsyt123 21:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am wondering though, where would we be able to use that template in this wiki? --Bootsyt123 21:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Userpages Please stop making users' pages, it does nothing to help this wiki. Users can make their own user pages if they want to. Also, adding the category "Users" to user pages is completely unnecessary. --Bootsyt123 22:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why? Because, like I said, it is unnecessary. Users can make their own user pages if they wish, and user pages do not need categories on them. A list of all the users can already be found at . Focus on making more productive edits, Thanks. --Bootsyt123 22:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) remember me? hey duskullbone its me your old friend remember i was a unregisterd contributer and i was friends with zamonblue222 but now i made my own user on wikia well i also have two other user thingies but anyway want to be bff again because i love HAVING friends. because everyone is awesome if you want to talk you can come over to my page on pokemon please talk to me ok well ill be waiting at my page bye yours truly pokemonking666 i am i am... BAILEY ok yep sure : ) trivia can u please do my trivia on my blog called are you a master just like me yours truly pokemonking666 please please do my blog yours truly pokemonking666 please do any answer guess what someone vadalized volkner so i deleted what they wrote yours truly pokemonking666 (aka bailey) i didnt do it i didnt someone put something from naruto and this wikia is for pokemon only omg im stressing out... did u know hi im ashley and my boyfriend said that i should make one of these user things oh right are you riends with a person called bailey well anyway im pokemonqueen666 (aka ashley) Game Locations Template This will be very helpful, thank you. I will probably make a few changes to it just for finishing touches, and then I will start using it on pages. Thanks again, Bootsyt123 20:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) About this I'm not the kind of admin who blocks people for a little vandalism. I'll warn them, that's for sure. The only reason I blocked the users you posted on my talk page is that they were persistent vandals and sockpuppets. 21:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :As long as your friend doesn't vandalize (and stops creating other accounts..) s(he) has nothing to worry, am I right? -- 21:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ..You wrote it on his talk page. lol. Besides I saw the message you posted and deleted afterwards from my talk page. Again, if he doesn't vandalize there's no reason to be worried. Cheers -- 21:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Does the fact you're friends now change the fact she is (is she?) a sockpuppet? -- 21:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Then please tell her to stop creating multiple accounts and quit vandalizing the wiki. Trust you on that, okay? Cheers -- 21:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Bone,I need help.User Muli is putting sex pictures on this wiki and thats just wrong of our younger users.Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.I already got rid of the pictures on Misty,May and Cynthia pages.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I argee with you.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep.Be glad you never went to the Dragon Ball Z ,Winx Club,and Danny Phantom wikis.Because somone did the same thing to Android 18,the Winx girls and Maddy Fenten some time ago.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:23, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure,you're my first friend on this wiki.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You call call me Hikaru.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:35, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep.Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Like Them Yes, I find them quite convenient. ^_^ I've gone back and fine-tuned them a bit, and I think I've worked all the bugs out. --Bootsyt123 21:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: How I'm really busy fixing things there, and I have not enought time to entirely cope with the spanish wiki. I'm afraid, but I have no time to help you uploading images :( sorry Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 12:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much! I will get that done right away!Megaman Patch 00:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Pichu? Hey, Duskullbone what is up with the Pichu people? I heard from another wiki that they would come to vandalize here I don't know if this is true but who are they and what are they doing here? There is only four so if..... if..... we can block them and they will no come back. So please, tell me more.<<<<<<<<User:Pokemonmaster210